surprise surprenante
by jesuisfandHarryPotter
Summary: Beaucoup de garçons seront sous le charme de cette surprise... Une sœur dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence ! S'il vous plait donnez moi vos avis..
1. Prologue

_Prologue :_

C'était les vacances, plus pour longtemps, mais c'était les vacances. La rentrée aurait lieu le 2 septembre, et on était le 26 août, il était 10:30 quand Harry reçu une lettre de Dumbledore :

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommé préfet en chef de Griffondors, la sous préfète est la sœur jumelle de Hermione Granger. Je vous laisse la surprise de voir qui est votre homologue féminin et qui est l'homologue masculin de la sœur de Hermione. La sœur d'Hermione s'appelle Océane, elle est à Griffondors. Hermione ne sait pas qu'elle a une sœur, Océane a gardé le nom de famille de ses parents ( Granger)._

_P.S : Pour reconnaitre Océane regarde ses yeux ils sont bleus._

_Tout mes sentiments, le directeur._

Harry lu et relu la lettre, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa meilleure amie avait une sœur jumelle!

*Elle doit être magnifique* pensait-il *Comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu?*

Il ne comprenait pas mais c'était pas grave.


	2. Chapter 1 amitié

_Chapitre 1 : La rencontre _

Voilà, c'était le grand jour, Harry allait rencontrer Océane. Il avait déjà préparer ses bagages 1 semaine avant, il prit soin de prendre la lettre, il alla voie 9 ¾, puis attendit ses amis. Il était 9 h 50 quand ses amis arrivèrent.

_ Ron, Hermione je suis si content de vous revoir

_ Nous aussi. Dirent-ils en meme temps

Il tendit la lettre de Dumbledore à Hermione qui resta sous le choc. Hermione passa la lettre à Ron qui failli s'évanouir.

Il était temps de rejoindre les compartiments, Hermione et Ron allèrent dans leur compartiment habituel, alors que Harry allait dans le compartiment des préfets et sous préfets. Il était le deuxième.

_ Alors c'est toi mon homologue féminin Parkinson ?

_ Apparemment oui, Potter

Soudain une autre personne apparu, et c'était une fille.

_ Océane ? Dit Harry

_ Oui? Je présume que tu dois être le préfet des Griffondors, je me trompe?

_ Tu as raison, je m'appelle Harry Potter, toi tu es la sous-préfète ?

_Oui, et la fille avec toi, doit être ton homologue féminin ?

_ Hey, j'ai un nom! Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. Qui es-tu?

_ Je suis Océane Granger, la sous-préfète des Griffondors

_ Granger?

_ Du calme Parkinson, Océane est la sœur jumelle d'Hermione, Hermione ne savait même pas qu'elle avait une sœur. Dit Harry énervé de voir que Parkinson faisait une grimace en entendant le nom Granger.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air d'être comme ta soeur... On pourrait être amie? Demanda Pansy inquiète de la réponse.

_ Ce serait avec joie. Puis-je t'appeler par ton prénom ? Dit Océane heureuse

_ Merci beaucoup, et j'en serai honoré, et est-ce que je pourrais aussi t'appeler par ton prénom ? Demanda Pansy heureuse de s'être fait une amie.

Océane acquiesça, et fit signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Océane était maintenant entre Harry et Pansy. Puis une question venu à la tête d'Océane :

_Pansy, qui est mon homologue masculin ? Demanda aussi toujours souriante

Harry se mit à regarder Pansy, son regard voulait dire : si tu dis Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini ou Malefoy, je crois que tu auras des personnes en moins dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

_En fait, pourquoi dans les lettres que l'on a reçu, eh bien on ne nous dit pas ton prénom ni que tubes la sœur de Hermione Granger? Et pour répondre à ta question, ton homologue masculin est Drago Malefoy.. Dit elle en reprenant son souffle.

Harry voulait tuer Malefoy, car il savait que Malefoy allait être méchant avec Océane. Mais voilà il était pas là.

_Je ne sais pas Pansy, d'accord merci Dit elle sans savoir qui était Drago Malefoy.. Quoique en y pensant bien elle se rappelle que le professeur Mo'Grès l'avait transformé en fouine en quatrième années..

_Parkinson, tu as changé, tu es plus gentille ! Dit Harry peut confiant.

_Merci, toi aussi tu as changé tu plus agréable et plus beau.. Murmura Pansy espérant que personne ne l'ai entendu.

Océane demanda à Pansy à quoi ressemblait Drago..


	3. Chapitre 2 : Hermione Granger

_Chapitre 2 : Hermione Granger_

Harry ne dit rien du tout embarrassé par la conversation

Drago est le plus beau du collège ! _Dit Pansy_

C'est à cet instant qu'un jeune homme blond fit son apparition.

_Merci Pansy. _Dit Drago avec un sourire moqueur_

Elle ne répondit rien.

_Malefoy! _Dit Harry_

__ _Ah... Le balafré !

_ Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy.. _Dit doucement et timidement Océane_

__ _Tiens voilà le rat de bibliothèque en personne !

_Dray, c'est la sœur de miss-je-sais-tout...

_ Tu t'appelles ? _Demanda froidement Malefoy_

_ Océane Granger, et je suis ton homologue féminin.

_ Merci j'avais compris idiote !

_ Ne me traites plus jamais d'idiote ou quoi que ce soit! Je suis comme ma sœur, une miss-je-sais-tout ! Et je connais donc beaucoup de sortilèges, je pourrais te transformer en fouine, comme le professeur Mo'grès en quatrième année !

_Océane ? _Dit Harry_

_ Oui?

_ Calme toi, et va mettre ta robe de sorcier.

_ Ah, oui j'avais oublié. _Et elle partit se changer._

_ Drago?

_ Oui Pansy?

_ Parle encore une fois comme ça à Océane et tu auras affaire à moi!

_Mais Pansy.. Elle est une Granger!

_ Et alors?

_ Non rien..

Océane réapparut et alla s'asseoir à côté de Pansy comme celle-ci lui avait demandé.

Le Poudlard express s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés. Océane chercha partout sa sœur.

_ Harry! _Cria Océane_

_Oui?

_Elle est où Hermione ?

_Là-bas _dit-il en pointant du doigt Hermione._

Océane courrait comme jamais elle avait couru.

_Hermione Granger ? _Demanda Océane_

_Océane ? _Dit Hermione_

Elles se prirent dans les bras, Hermione lui présenta tous les Griffondors. Puis elle lui demanda qui elle avait rencontré dans le compartiment des préfets. Océane raconta tout, Hermione parut choqué de savoir que Pansy Parkinson était gentille. Maintenant, les premieres années allait en barque jusqu'à Poudlard, alors que les autres années y allait en carioles. Pendant tout le chemin Océane ce fit " draguer " par à peu près tout les garçons de Poudlard. Hermione était pliée en deux surtout quand Océane ne savait pas quoi dire et qu'elle rougissait.


	4. Chapter 3 arriver à Poudlard

_Chapitre 3 :_

_ Océane pourquoi avons-nous été séparé ?

_ Parce que maman et papa savait que Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort , existait et Voldemort leur faisait du chantage, il disait que s'il nous séparait pas eh bien l'une de nous serait tué.. Dit Océane en pleure, Hermione la serra dans les bras.

Hermione se décida à lui poser la question, qui trottait dans sa tête depuis que Harry lui avait montré la lettre :

_ Océane, comment se fait-il que personne ne t'ai jamais vu? Alors que cela fait maintenant 6 ans que nous sommes à Poudlard.

Au début Océane hésitait à lui répondre, mais en voyant le regard de sa sœur elle capitula.

_En fait, je ne sortais jamais de ma chambre personnel, sur ordre du professeur Dumbledore. Les professeurs venaient faire cours dans ma chambre

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle essayait d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu vivre sa sœur, et cela était affreux, ne pas pouvoir sortir, ne pas pouvoir se faire d'amis.. Mais en plus de cela Océane allait devoir subir Malefoy une année entière!

_«Hermione, tu m'entends ? Criait Océane.

Heureusement, Ron était là et montra à Océane comment faire :

_Mione'! Le professeur Mc Gonagall te cherche! Mentit Ron

Soudain Hermione sortit de ses pensées et demanda à Ron :

_C'est vrai Ron?

_Non Répondit-il simplement

_RONALD WEASLEY! TU VAS ME LE PAYER! criait Hermione

Océane et Ron se regardèrent et se mirent à rirent. Puis Océane demanda à Hermione à quoi elle pensait.

_Je me demandais juste qui était les préfets de Serdaigle et Poussloufe. Mentit elle

Cet à ce moment-là que Harry arriva. Il était calme, d'ailleurs il avait une fille dans ses bras.

_HARRY! POURQUOI MA SŒUR EST DANS TES BRAS ?! criait Ron..

_On so.. Sort ensemble. dit Harry

_QU.. QUOI?! TU ME CONSIDÈRES COMME TON FRERE, ET TU SORS AVEC LA SOEUR DE TON FRÈRE DE COEUR?

Apparemment Harry avait peur de Ron ..

_Ron, tu es son frère de cœur pas son frère de sang.. Il a le droit.. dit doucement Océane.

Ron ne dit rien et se mit à côté de Hermione, Harry se mit entre Hermione et Ginny. Il y avait beaucoup de place à la table des Griffondors, à en croire que les personnes courageuses se font rare... Neville et Seamus s'étaient mis à côté de Océane, ils lui faisaient tellement de compliments qu'elle était plus rouge que le sang.

_Et pour répondre à ta question Mione' on sait pas, on a juste vu Parkinson et la fouine dit Harry

_«HARRY POTTER! JE TE SIGNALE QUE CELLE QUE TU APPELLES PARKINSON À UN PRENOM QUI EST : PANSY, ET POUR LA FOUINE JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD, MALEFOY EST UN RAT Océane

Tous les Griffondors riaient.

Neville et Seamus disaient de plus en plus de compliments à Océane, qui était encore plus rouge qu'auparavant.

_Seamus, Neville vous ne voyez pas que Océane est gênée de tous ces compliments ? dit Hermione

Les deux garçons concernés se tournèrent vers Océane, et lui dirent pardon.

_Ce n'est pas grave, et merci pour les compliments, et merci Hermione de leur avoir fait remarquer. dit Océane

Pansy arriva et demanda à Océane si elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque avec elle, Océane accepta s'excusa auprès de sa table, donna le mot de passe du dortoir des préfets à Harry, lui expliqua que les préfets n'étaient pas obliger d'aller dans les appartements des préfets, ils pouvaient aussi rester dans les appartements de leur maison.


	5. Chapter 4 Le couvre-feu

Chapitre _4 :_

Pansy et Océane étaient à la bibliothèque, elles étaient à une table assez éloignée des autres. Pansy avait bien remarqué que Océane avait des admirateurs, d'ailleurs elle ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer :

_ « D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as du succès auprès de la gente masculine.. Il y en a un quoi te plaît physiquement ? » Dit Pansy pensant connaitre la réponse.

_ « Tu sais, je ne regarde le physique de personne, car je pense sue l'on aime avec le coeur et non avec les yeux.» Dit Océane

_ « Tu as raison, cependant, plaire et aimer sont deux choses différentes. » répondit Pansy comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Océane ne pût s'empêcher de rire, parce qu'elle savait que pour Pansy, le physique était le plus important. Enfin c'est ce que lui avait dit Hermione pendant le repas.

_« Pansy, il faut partir, il va faire nuit ! » dit elle tout en jetant un sort aux livres pour qu'ils se rangent à leur place .

Elles partirent ensemble sans oublier de dire au revoir à . Ça y est c'est le couvre feu, Océane va de son côté pour rejoindre la tour des Griffondors, tandis que Pansy s'en va vers les cachots. En arrivant au septième étages, Océane croise Harry et Malfoy.

_« Alors Sang-de-Bourbe, en dehors de ton dortoir alors que le couvre-feu est passé depuis dix minutes déjà ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Cracha Malfoy

_« Océane, pourquoi es-tu hors du dortoir ? » demanda Harry en jetant un regard noir à Malfoy.

_« C'est simple, j'ai d'abord du aller voir le professeur . » mentit-elle

Malfoy lui demanda si elle avait un mot le prouvant, évidemment, elle était comme sa soeur, alors elle était très doué partout y compris en sortilège, par la simple pensée un mot arriva dans sa poche, elle le donna a Malfoy qui grimaça et qui insultant les deux soeurs Granger de tout les noms.

_« Stupéfix » dit Océane juste après lui avoir mis un coup de poing monumental, d'ailleurs Harry trouvait que quand il s'agissait des leçons et de Malfoy elles étaient pareils.

_« Va au dortoir Océane, je me charge de cette fouine. » dit Harry

Elle partit en remerciant Harry et en lui disant bon courage et bonne nuit.

_Note de l'auteur : Désolée du retard, mais entre les cours, les sports et les devoirs j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, aussi non j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_


	6. Chapter 5 en réalité

_Note de l'auteur : Pour répondre a l'une des questions que l'on m'a posé qui est : Quel est le caractère d'Océane ?_

_En fait, son caractère n'est pas vraiment définie, car elle ne sait pas comment agir avec les autres élèves, elle ne sait des autres étudiants que ce que Dumbledore lui a dit._

_Chapitre 5 : _

Océane était dans la tour des Gryffondors en compagnie de Hermione et Ron. Hermione et Ron demandaient à Océane où elle avait vécu, comment elle avait été traité, etc... Une fois répondu a toute les questions, elle demanda a Hermione, pourquoi les garçons ne s'intéressait pas a elle.

_« Si les garçons ne me drague pas, c'est parce que il l'ont déjà fait, mais je refusais tout le temps, d'ailleurs tu devrais leur dire d'aller se faire voir, et ne traine pas avec Parkinson, je te rappelle que c'est une serpentarde et toi une Gryffondor, et évite aussi Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle, ce sont de vil serpent qui sont prêt a tout pour réussir. » dit Hermione.

Océane expliqua que Pansy était gentille avec elle et que concernant les autres attardé mentaux il n'y avait aucun risque. Hermione et Océane se prirent dans les bras se firent la bise, ensuite elle fit la bise a Ron et leur souhaita bonne nuit à tout les deux.

Pendant ce temps là, Malfoy retournait aux cachots. Une fois arrivé il dit le mot de passe, entra et alla directement voir Pansy.

_« Est-ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe te croit ? »

_« Si tu parles de la nouvelle Granger, oui, d'ailleurs elle est bien trop naïve. Ce n'est qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe tandis que moi Pansy Parkinson je suis une sang-pur ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire qui paraissait maléfique.

_« Bien ! Tu as raison, elle est bien trop naïve. En attendant, bonne nuit ma chère. »

_« Bonne nuit Drago. Et je réussirais tu peux en être certain. »

Harry lui venait d'arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et dis le mot de passe, il passa la porte et découvris une Hermione inquiète, il demanda à Ron pourquoi, celui-ci expliqua, et Harry compris tellement vite qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour Hermione. Harry demanda quand même à Hermione de lui expliquer, histoire d'être sur d'avoir bien tout compris.

_« Océane est amie avec Parkinson, mais Parkinson étant à Serpentard je suis sur qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup, et si je le dis à Océane je ne pense pas qu'elle me croit. Que dois-je faire Harry ? » Demanda Hermione en reprenant son souffle

_« Demain va la voir et dis lui, même si elle te croit pas, tu seras là pour elle. »

Et c'est sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse venant étonnement de Harry qu'ils partirent dormir.


	7. Chapter 6 Océane

_Chapitre 6 :_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione alla voir Océane, et la mise en garde. Mais comme prévu, Océane ne la cru pas et parti la tête haute en disant :

_" Tu ne sais pas qui elle est vraiment."

Hermione partit rejoindre Harry et Ron, ceux-ci comprirent qu'Océane n'avait pas cru Hermione. Bon, une fois qu'ils auraient pris leur petit-déjeuner, ils iraient à leur cours de potion avec leur cher et tendre professeur Rogue. Comme à son habitude, Ron se goinfrait et prenait exemple sur ses frères aînés qui faisaient des mélange du genre : jus de citrouille avec des céréales dedans, les fruits dans le lait, ect..

Harry lui, mangeait un peu de céréale mais toujours pas proprement, lui prenait exemple sur la manière de manger de Ronald, mais sans les mélanges, et quand même un peu plus proprement mais sans plus.

Hermione elle, mangeait des toasts grillés. Elle n'écoutait pas ses deux meilleurs amis. Pansy Parkinson arriva derrière Hermione et dit haut et fort :

_" Ta chère soeur est en danger ! " et Pansy se mit à rire. Hermione se leva et se mit à courir à la recherche de sa soeur, suivit de Harry et Ron..

Le trio finirent par trouver Océane en haut de la tour d'astronomie, elle était en pleure.. Hermione alla la prendre dans ses bras, et essayait de la consoler en essayant en même temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Drago Malefoy, sortit de sa cachette et vint à la rencontre des quatre adolescents.

_" Même pas capable de prendre soin de l'une des vôtres ! Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce que je lui ai fait ! " Il partit en marchant et en rigolant, il se prit un stupéfix dans le dos, et Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il lui avait fait, il donna son souvenir à Hermione qui annula le sort et le laissa partir.


End file.
